creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Masters of Horror Deaths
The list consists the deaths occurred in the TV series, Masters of Horror. Season 1 (2005-2006) |-|Incident On and Off a Mountain Road= |-|H. P. Lovecraft's Dreams in the Witch-House= |-|Dance of the Dead= |-|Jenifer= |-|Chocolate= |-|Homecoming= |-|Deer Woman= |-|John Carpenter's Cigarette Burns= |-|Fair-Haired Child= |-|Sick Girl= |-|Pick Me Up= |-|Haeckel's Tale= |-|Imprint= Season 2 (2006-2007) |-|The Damned Thing= |-|Family= |-|The V Word= |-|Sounds Like= |-|Pro-Life= |-|Pelts= |-|The Screwfly Solution= |-|Valerie on the Stairs= |-|Right to Die= |-|We All Scream for Ice Cream= |-|The Black Cat= |-|The Washingtonians= |-|Dream Cruise= Trivia *The only episode that didn't have its own villain is Sounds Like. *In both seasons, the location in the last episode are set in Japan. *''The Black Cat'' features Edgar Allan Poe. **The title also has the same name as the story. *The woman in Imprint has a parasitic twin, which she refers to her as "Little Sis", is a tiny second head in the center of a hand hidden beneath her hair. Villains/Killers Identities |-|Incident On and Off a Mountain Road= Moonfaceidentity.jpg|Moonface 18173566zn8.jpg|Bruce |-|H. P. Lovecraft's Dreams in the Witch-House= Keziah Mason.jpg|Keziah Mason Brown Jenkin the Rat-Thing.jpg|Brown Jenkin |-|Dance of the Dead= DanceOfTheDeadMC.jpg|The MC BoxxDanceoftheDead.jpg|Boxx CeliaDanceoftheDead.jpg|Celia KateDanceoftheDead.jpg|Kate |-|Jenifer= Jenifer.jpg|Jenifer |-|Chocolate= CathrineDupres.jpg|Catherine Dupres |-|Homecoming= Masters-of-Horror-Homecoming-Kurt-Rand-21.jpg|Kurt Rand JaneCleaverMastersofHorror.jpg|Jane Cleaver KathyHobartMastersofHorror.jpg|Kathy Hobart |-|Deer Woman= DeerWoman.jpg|The Deer Woman |-|John Carpenter's Cigarette Burns= WalterMoHCB.jpg|Walter Matthews |-|Fair-Haired Child= The Fair Haired Child.jpg|The Fair-Haired Child Anton Ruric.jpg|Anton Ruric Judith Ruric.jpg|Judith Ruric |-|Sick Girl= Sick Girl Mick.png|Mick Mistyfalls.jpg|Misty Falls |-|Pick Me Up= Wheeler.jpg|Jim Wheeler Walker.jpg|Walker LemmonEMTPMU.jpg|Lemmon VinnieDriverPMU.jpg|Vinnie |-|Haeckel's Tale= PMontesquinoMoH.jpg|Professor Montesquino MizCarnationEliseMoH.jpg|Miz Carnation/Elise |-|Imprint= WomanLittleSisMoH.jpg|Woman and her parasitic twin, "Little Sis" |-|The Damned Thing= TheDamnedThingMoHpresence.jpg|The Damned Thing |-|Family= Harold MoH Family.jpg|Harold Thompson DavidCeliaFullerMoHF.jpg|Doctor David Fuller and Celia Fuller |-|The V Word= Mr. Chaney.jpg|Mr. Chaney |-|Pro-Life= Dwayne Burcell.png|Dwayne Burcell The Burcell Brothers.jpg|Cole, Darry, and Caleb, also known as the Burcell Brothers The Demon Father.jpg|Demon Father The Demon Baby.jpg|Demon Baby |-|Pelts= JebPaJameson.jpg|Jeb "Pa" Jameson JakeFeldmanP.jpg|Jake Feldman |-|The Screwfly Solution= AliensScrewflySolution.jpg|Aliens |-|Valerie on the Stairs= The Beast (Valerie on the Stairs).jpg|The Beast |-|Right to Die= IraMilsapRtD.jpg|Ira Milsap AbbeyAddissonSpiritMoH.jpg|Abbey Addisson as a vengeful spirit CliffAddissonMoH.jpg|Doctor Clifford "Cliff" Addisson |-|We All Scream for Ice Cream= Buster the Clown.jpg|Buster Dawkins, also known as Buster the Clown |-|The Black Cat= PlutoBlackCatVillain.jpg|Pluto |-|The Washingtonians= Washingtonmastersofhorror.jpg|George Washington The Washingtonians.jpg|The Washingtonians |-|Dream Cruise= Eiji Saito Dream Cruise.jpg|Eiji Saito Naomispirit Dream Cruise.jpg|Naomi Saito as a vengeful spirit Victims Identities Season 1 |-|Incident On and Off a Mountain Road= WomanIOandOaOC.jpg|Woman MoonfaceMoH.jpg|Moonface BruceMoH.jpg|Bruce BuddyMoH.jpg|Buddy |-|H. P. Lovecraft's Dreams in the Witch-House= KeziahMasonMoH.jpg|Keziah Mason DannyElwoodMoH.jpg|Danny Elwood MasurewiczMoH.jpg|Masurewicz WalterGilmanMoH.jpg|Walter Gilman |-|Dance of the Dead= MerilDotD.jpg|Mariel KateDotD.jpg|Kate |-|Jenifer= MeatCleaverMan.jpg|Homeless Man SniveyCatMoH.jpg|Snivey's Cat AmyMoH.jpg|Amy CircusWorkerMoH.jpg|Side Show Owner JackMoH.jpg|Jack FrankSpiveyMoH.jpg|Frank Snivey |-|Chocolate= DennisonHopperMoH.jpg|Dennison Hooper CathrineDupresMoH.jpg|Catherine Dupres |-|Homecoming= 18USSoldiersMoH.jpg|Eighteen U.S. Soldiers MarineGuardMoH.jpg|Marine Guard KurtRandMoH.jpg|Kurt Rand PhilipMurchMoH.jpg|Lance Corporal Phillip Murch JaneCleaverMoH.jpg|Jane Cleaver DavidMurchMoH.jpg|David Murch |-|Deer Woman= HenryMultoyMoH.jpg|Henry Multoy BusinessManMoH.jpg|Business Man PawnshopOwnerMoH.jpg|Pawnshop Owner OfficerJacobReadMoH.jpg|Officer Jacob Reed |-|John Carpenter's Cigarette Burns= AnnieMatthewsMoH.jpg|Annie Matthews HallucinationAnnieMatthews.jpg|Annie Matthews HallucinationCabDriverMoH.jpg|Cab Driver DaliborHuptmannMoH.jpg|Dalibor Huptmann BellingerMoH.jpg|Mr. Bellinger FungMoH.jpg|Fung WalterMatthewsMoH.jpg|Walter Matthews KirbySweetmanMoH.jpg|Kirby Sweetman |-|Fair-Haired Child= JohnnyRuricMoHFHC.jpg|Jonathan Bernard "Johnny" Ruric ElevenKidsMoHFHC.jpg|Eleven Kids TaraMoHFHC.jpg|Tara Anton Ruric & Judith Ruric's Graves.jpg|Judith Ruric and Anton Ruric |-|Sick Girl= PumpkinSGMoH.jpg|Mick LanaBeasleySGMoH.jpg|Lana Beasley MaxGrubbSGMoH.jpg|Max Grubb |-|Pick Me Up= FergusPMEMoH.jpg|Fergus DeucePMUMoH.jpg|Deuce BirdyPMUMoH.jpg|Birdy DannyPMUMoH.jpg|Danny MariePMUMoH.jpg|Marie StoneyPMUMoH.jpg|Stoney LilyPMUMoH.jpg|Lily JimWheelerWalkerPMUMoH.jpg|Jim Wheeler and Walker StaciaPMEMoH.jpg|Stacia |-|Haeckel's Tale= DogHsTMoH.jpg|Dog PederastHsTMoH.jpg|Pederast WalterWolframHsTMoH.jpg|Walter Wolfram MontesquinoHsTMoH.jpg|Professor Montesquino ErnstHaeckelHsTMoH.jpg|Ernst Haeckel |-|Imprint= KomomoIMoH.jpg|Komomo FatherIMoH.jpg|Father WomanLittleSisIMoH.jpg|Woman/"Little Sis" Season 2 |-|The Damned Thing= JodiReddleMoHTDT.jpg|Jodi Reddle JohnReddle.jpg|John Reddle GabeGreeneMoHTDT.jpg|Gabe Green CharityMoHTDT.jpg|Charity DoctorMorrisMoHTDT.jpg|Doctor Morris DeputyStraussMoHTDT.jpg|Deputy Strauss JoeLittonMoHTDT.jpg|Joe Litton FatherTuliMoHTDT.jpg|Father Tuli KevinReddleMoHTDT.jpg|Sheriff Kevin Reddle MikeDinaMoHTDT.jpg|Dina Reddle and Mikey Reddle |-|Family= OldManMoHF.jpg|Old Man SarahFullerMoHF.jpg|Sarah Fuller JaneMoHF.jpg|Jane SkeletonMoHF.jpg|Woman OldLadyMoHF.jpg|Old Woman HaroldThompsonMoHF.jpg|Harold Thompson |-|The V Word= FuneralStaffMoHTVW.jpg|Funeral Staff JamesMoHTVW.jpg|James DavidMoHTVW.jpg|David MrChaneyMoHTVW.jpg|Mr. Chaney JustinMoHTVW.jpg|Justin |-|Sounds Like= MichaelPearceMoH.jpg|Michael Pearce BrendaPearceMoHSL.jpg|Brenda Pearce |-|Pro-Life= KIERNANMoHP-L.jpg|Kiernan CalebBurcellMoHP-L.jpg|Caleb Burcell WesleyKieferMoHP-L.jpg|Doctor Wesley Kiefer SamMoHP-L.jpg|Sam DougMoHP-L.jpg|Doug JoanGraceMoHP-L.jpg|Joan and Grace DarryBurcellMoHP-L.jpg|Darry Burcell DwayneBurcellMoHP-L.jpg|Dwayne Burcell DemonBabyMoHP-L.jpg|Demon Baby |-|Pelts= JebJameson.jpg|Jeb "Pa" Jameson LarryJameson.jpg|Larry Jameson Sergio.jpg|Sergio SueChinYao.jpg|Sue Chin Yao JakeShanna.jpg|Jake Feldman and Shanna |-|The Screwfly Solution= ElderlyWomanMoHTSS.jpg|Elderly Woman MiddleAgedWomanMoHTSS.jpg|Middle-Aged Woman TeenagedGirlMoHTSS.jpg|Teenaged Girl FawnaMoHTSS.jpg|Fawna RodneyBeardenMoHTSS.jpg|Rodney Bearden RunOverWomenMoHTSS.jpg|Two Women WomanStranglationMoHTSS.jpg|Woman WomanSnappedMoHTSS.jpg|Woman WomanSlitMoHTSS.jpg|Woman WomanGurrelMoHTSS.jpg|Woman TwoWomenScalpelMoHTSS.jpg|Two Women SickWomanMoHTSS.jpg|Woman BarnhardBraithewaite.jpg|Doctor Barnhard "Barney" Braithewaite HunterOneMoHTSS.jpg|Hunter HunterTwoMoHTSS.jpg|Hunter |-|Valerie on the Stairs= BruceSweetland.jpg|Bruce Sweetland PatriciaDunbarMoHVotS.jpg|Patricia Dunbar AnnaMoHVotS.jpg|Anna EverettNeelyMoHVotS.jpg|Everett Neely/Neil Everest BeastMoHVotS.jpg|The Beast ValerieMoHVotS.jpg|Valerie RobHaniseyMoHVotS.jpg|Rob Hanisey |-|Right to Die= IraMilsapMoHRtD.jpg|Ira Milsap TrishMoHRtD.jpg|Trish AbbeyAddissonMoHRtD.jpg|Abbey Addisson |-|We All Scream for Ice Cream= Kent BaflerMoHWSfIC.jpg|Kent Bafler TootEmbryMoHWSfIC.jpg|Toot Embry BusterDawkinsMoHWSfIC.jpg|Buster Dawkins VirgilConstanceMoHWSfIC.jpg|Virgil "Virge" Constance JoeDinnendahlMoHWSfIC.jpg|Papa Joe BusterDawkinsghostMoHWSfIC.jpg|Buster Dawkins |-|The Black Cat= AnnabelleBCMoH.jpg|Annabel SissiePoeMoHBC.jpg|Virginia "Sissie" Eliza Clemm Poe PlutoBCNineLivesMoH.jpg|Pluto SissieVirginiaBCMoH.jpg|Virginia "Sissie" Eliza Clemm Poe |-|The Washingtonians= GirlMoHTW.jpg|Hitch Hiker SoldierMoHTW.jpg|Soldier ThomasJeffersonMoHTW.jpg|Thomas Jefferson TheWashingtoniansMoHTW.jpg|The Washingtonians |-|Dream Cruise= SeanMillerMoHDC.jpg|Sean Miller EijiSaitoDCMOH.jpg|Eiji Saito NaomiSaitoDCMOH.jpg|Naomi Saito Category:Death Lists Category:Gallery Category:Death List Gallery